Judas (song)
"Judas" is a song by Lady Gaga from her third album, "Born This Way". The song title was revealed through Vogue magazine. "Judas" is set to be the second single from the album. The song was registered on Gaga's BMI on March 18, 2011. Gaga announced via Twitter that she will announce the release date during the 41st Transmission Gagavision on Tuesday, April 5, 2011. She officially anounced that Judas would be released on April 19th, however, the song was released 4 days earlier than scheduled. Backgroundhttp://ladygaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Judas_%28song%29&action=edit&section=1Edit :This section need expanding and a cleanup. Vogue described the song in brief detail. “''The melody sounds like it was written for the Ronettes, but it is set to a sledgehammering dance beat and is about falling in love with the wrong men and backstabbing them, of the biblical variety.” The magazine also reported that the song would be the second single off the album. During an interview with Ryan Seacrest and Carson Daly on February 15th, Gaga reaffirmed this claim, and that the single is set to be released "a few weeks" before the album. Speaking further about the song, Gaga mentioned that it had a more Bruce Springsteen rock n' roll/metal sound but was still a hardcore upbeat dance song. She added that it was "''a very dark and in depth song, much more twisted than "Born This Way". During an interview with Elvis Duran, Gaga stated that the song is about "always falling in love with the wrong men." On February 18th, Rolling Stone magazine revealed part of the lyrics. On April 8th, Popjustice revealed another part of the lyrics. On March 1st, Fernando Garibay discussed the track stating: :"'Judas' is produced by RedOne and Gaga, obviously, and it's a statement about - again I can't speak for her - but what I gather is it's about sometimes not choosing the right choice. But you can't deny that the choice is not a part of you and who you are. 'Judas' is a dance song, definitely. I think 'Judas' is in the traditional RedOne/GaGa vein. It's great because it's a serious message, it's a little playful, but still serious, but still somehow you wind up dancing to it. That's what's great about her music. You know, like, my favorite songs of all time, dance songs - 'Billie Jean' is a story you wouldn't think of singing but then you wind up dancing and singing the lyrics. I think that's the holy grail of music for me, which is dance." During Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga, Gaga explained the meaning of the song. :"It's no surprise, I'm sure, to many of you, that Judas is a man of the biblical senses, so expect to see some symbolism in this video ... You have to look into what is haunting you and you need to look into forgiving yourself in order to move on. And it's really fun to dance to and sounds like it could be a pop priest record." During the 43rd Transmission Gagavision, Gaga referred to her creating process as "vomit from the mind," which is in reference to the line, "Fame hooker/ Prostitute wench/ Vomits her mind" echoes this statement. Biblical referenceshttp://ladygaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Judas_%28song%29&action=edit&section=2Edit Here is a list of all the biblical references that there are in the lyrics of the song: *''"I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs"'' - It's a reference to Mary Magdalene, who washed Jesus' feet and wipes them with her hair. *''"Even after three times he betrays me"'' - It's a reference to Peter who denies Jesus three times when he is arrested before the following cockcrow. On May 06th, Laurieann Gibson spoke with MTV about the religious imagery saying: :" To the religious groups, I don't even know that there's religious in there. I'm like, you know, Jesus did have a crown of thrones, he did die for my sins. I'm a believer, so I say to them, those religious people, personally, I can't speak for Gaga, but as a director, a choreographer, as a believer, I say, 'Take a look at yourself.' For me, I would never defame my savior and the love and the non-judgment of what Jesus means to me. So I say, 'Take a closer look at why you're judging. The discussions were massive, the concepts were many prior to landing on a place. They were just exciting, full of passion. It was a magical process and we're really proud of where we ended up. "I think the concept stuck with this one because ultimately there was a place where we wanted to leave the interpretation up to each individual and not take away Gaga's power as a performer, as a dancer, as a star. And to leave the moments for you to interpret, and be inspired by the fact that everyone has a Judas in their life and there is a place of deliverance." Commercial Releasehttp://ladygaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Judas_%28song%29&action=edit&section=3Edit |} Physical Releaseshttp://ladygaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Judas_%28song%29&action=edit&section=4Edit The physical CD was released on May 13th, 2011 in Germany and certain cities with the Twin Shadow's remix of "Born This Way". |} Digital releaseshttp://ladygaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Judas_%28song%29&action=edit&section=5Edit Judas The Remixeshttp://ladygaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Judas_%28song%29&action=edit&section=6Edit |} Remixeshttp://ladygaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Judas_%28song%29&action=edit&section=7Edit *DJ White Shadow Remix *Hurts Remix *R3HAB Remix *Chris Lake Remix *Goldfrapp Remix *Mirrors "Un Autre Monde - Nuit Mix" *John Dahlbäck Remix *Guéna LG "Club" Remix Live Performanceshttp://ladygaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Judas_%28song%29&action=edit&section=8Edit On April 17, 2011, Gaga performed some vocals over the studio track of "Judas" at a nightclub called Kennedy Lounge, in Tampa, Florida, after her Monster Ball show in the city's St. Pete Times Forum. *The Ellen DeGeneres Show (April 28, 2011) *The Monster Ball Tour (May 3, 5, 6, 2011 only) *Robin Hood Gala (May 9, 2011) *Le Grand Journal (May 11, 2011) *The Graham Norton Show (May 13, 2011) *BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend (May 15, 2011) *Saturday Night Live (May 15, 2011) Lyricshttp://ladygaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Judas_%28song%29&action=edit&section=9Edit Music videohttp://ladygaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Judas_%28song%29&action=edit&section=10Edit Gaga revealed in an interview with Google that she is going to make her directorial debut alongside her creative director/choreographer Laurieann Gibson for the music video for "Judas." The shooting of the video started on April 2nd, 2011, and ended April 4th, 2011. Although initially reported to be premiered during an episode of the tenth season of American Idol,58 the music video will be premiered on May 5, 2011, on E! News at 7 pm and E! Online at 11.30 pm.thumb|300px|right|The official music video for Judas. Developmenthttp://ladygaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Judas_%28song%29&action=edit&section=11Edit :This section need expanding and a cleanup. On March 1st, MTV posted videos of an interview with creative director and choreographer Laurieann Gibson. She stated that at that point in time, rehearsal for the Judas video had begun. She revealed that the record was very riveting and energetic and something really phenomenal. She also stated that they would be attempting to be as extreme as possible with the visuals, the choreography and the costuming. So, visually, the dance, the costuming, the idea of how big we're trying to go, it's going to be a roller-coaster ride.[1] In a later interview with MTV, Gibson said that there will be famous cameos in the video, and that the video was different than many people perceived it will be.[2] Confusion arose when MTV claimed that the rumor of Francis Lawrence, the same director as Bad Romance was true. However at the time, Laurieann's answer reflected the still at the time, ongoing discussion about the director for the video.[3] "There is director in mind. What is a traditional music video? Even if we go with a traditional music video, the directors that we love are not traditional, so the idea that they get to collaborate with us means they too want to live outside of what people expect a traditional music video to be." On March 23rd, 2011, during the Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga interview, Lady Gaga revealed that the director for the music video was in fact herself with the new creative director and choreographer Laurieann Gibson.[4] :"I'm very excited. Actually, I can exclusively reveal here at Google that I will be making my directorial debut with Laurieann Gibson, directing this video with her ourselves" Laurieann Gibson later stated though that they had approached a director, however dates were messed up and schedualing conflicts with the director were created, so Lady Gaga and her manager Troy Carter asked her to co-direct the video.[5] Francis Lawrence revealed in mid-April that he was supposed to be directing the video, but cancelled due to schedualing conflicts. [6] Giving some background on the song, Gaga explained that "It's no surprise, I'm sure, to many of you, that Judas is a man of the biblical senses, so expect to see some symbolism in this video." She continued explaining that the song/video is about confronting one's demons. "You have to look into what is haunting you and you need to look into forgiving yourself in order to move on. And it's really fun to dance to and sounds like it could be a pop priest record." On March 4,Nicola Formichetti, fashion director, tweeted lyrics to the song and that he already started working on the fashions for the music video: "I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel, but I’m still in love with Judas, Baby. JUDAS FASHION. so excited i can’t sleep!" Also, Gaga revealed to WE News that she designed an outfit, created by the Haus of Gaga, for the video. [7] Lady Gaga revealed to NME magazine that the music video will involve motorbikes, death and, in the final seconds, a strong spoken word sequence about being "beyond repentance". She added: "This is my way of saying "I've already crossed the line. I won't even try to repent." Nor should I." Lady Gaga told MSN Canada that the video is a metaphor about forgiveness and it “''puts destiny above all things and postures that the mistakes in your life are in fact not mistakes at all, they are just part of your overarching potential and your destiny.” She added: “''I want to allow the video to speak for itself but I will say that the theme of the video and the way that I wanted to aesthetically portray the story was as a motorcycle Fellini movie where the apostles are revolutionaries in a modern-day Jerusalem. And I play Mary Magdalene leading them into the town where we meet Jesus and I will leave the rest for you to see. But it’s meant more to celebrate faith than it is to challenge it.” Shooting was from April 2 to April 4 in Los Angeles, California. Many scenes were shot through the night, On the April 3, Gaga Tweeted: "Directing JudasVideo with my sister @boomkack is the most exciting artistic moment of my career. It's the greatest work we've done. Day 2." Nicola Formichetti took to his Twitter after the first day. "Just finished shooting our incredible day 1. We are so blessed." Luc Carl also took to his Twitter. "Breaking rules once again. This shit is bad ass. JudasVideo" On April 22, during The Monster Ball Tour concert at the Prudential Center, in Newark, New Jersey, Gaga said the video would premiere during the first week of May.[8] On May 6, 2011, Norman Reedus discussed the video with MTV saying that Gaga had everyone on their toes in the best way possible. He stated: "I like the lipstick part, because that was sort of last minute, she just jumped up was like, 'I have this great idea. I'm gonna put lipstick in front of you, and right before you kiss Jesus, I'm going to pull out this gun, and I'm gonna pull the trigger, and then a lipstick's come out, and then I'm going to put it on you like I'm enabling the kiss!'. She looked at me like, 'Is that cool?' And I'm like, 'Rad.' And we did it. I liked how she was so spontaneous." He stated that another favorite scene is the opening shot, where Judas, Mary Magdalene (Gaga) and Jesus (Rick Gonzalez) are all on the road with their biker-gang disciples. " got there the first day, and we all took motorcycle lessons a parking lot and one of the disciples trashed his motorcycle up against the curb, which was hysterical. So we did that, and then they cut off part of the freeway and actually cops would fly by us and section off the road. So we rode in a pack. Gaga wasn't driving the bike, but she was riding on the back. ... We were flying down the freeway, and she got up on the back ... and was way off the back of the seat and hanging backwards and stuff, which was a daredevil move; it was pretty intense. She had all these jewels all over her, and every once and a while, you could see behind her bike just a trail of jewels dropping on the freeway. It was kind of magic." He also discussed his reaction to the video, "My reaction when I saw it? I was excited to see my motorcycle in it first off, 'cause that's my bike that I ride, and I thought it was really good, I thought that co-director Laurieann Gibson did a really good job and GaGa did a good job, and I know there's a lot of work put into it, and I could see all the work on the screen, so I liked it."